


Cancer

by origamigoose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Character in extreme pain, Crystal Gems, Gem poof, Kind of murder?, Other, Sad, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), Suicide Attempt, everyone is sad, short fic, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: I think the titles and the tag sum it up. This shit is sad.





	Cancer

      He never thought that it’d be him. He’d seen it happen to other people over his time here on Earth, but he was so very sure that it couldn’t happen to him.  
      He didn’t know what to say to the Crystal Gems. He only knew he had to tell them. So he gathered them together on the couch, all of them had a wondering look in their eyes. He told them what it was, and what it did to human bodies. They had seen what it did to Greg’s body. He explained what was going to happen to him either way he went forward.  
      “Cancer.” Garnet repeated monotonously. Pearl was crying fat tears, taking deep breaths between pained wails, and Amethyst was… just staring. Garnet got up quickly and left the room. There was a distant sound of two people arguing somewhere else in the house. At last, Amethyst opened her mouth to say something. Her voice didn’t come. She closed her mouth again, waiting for words.  
      Steven sat beside Pearl and took her hand.  
      “It’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.” Pearl grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled herself closer to his side, tucking her face into his shoulder. He raised his hand to pat her on the back, but let it drop.

 

      There was no money. Treatments were costly, and often experimental due to his gem. Nothing was working. He thinks it’s because of his human genes mixed with his gems unwavering resilience to stop change. He knows that there’s not a lot left to do.  
      He writes each and every person he knows a note. He leaves everyone a special goodbye. He folds five of them neatly, and leaves them on the kitchen counters. Each labeled with a name of a Crystal Gem. Every other goodbye letter he bundles together with a paper clip and leaves on his bedside table. All of the gems are secluded to their own rooms, and he knows what has to happen.  
      He puts his pajamas on, and sits on his bed. He wants to watch what he’s about to do. He wants to see if it’s as easy as it looks… He reaches for his gem.  
      He’s weak, he’s in pain, and he knows nothing can ever change that. He could live another ten years, or twenty, but this isn’t living. This is surviving. He can’t keep food down, and he doesn't want this to be the rest of his forever.  
      He wraps his fingers around the edges of his gem. He’s crying. He wishes knew something else to do.  
      He lets go of the gem. He closes his eyes and wishes his dad was here. Hot fat tears are streaming down his cheeks, and it hurts to breathe.  
      Pearl is there, coming from seemingly nowhere, at the end of his bed. He’s used to her watching him sleep, so it feels natural for her to be there.  
      “Steven… what are you doing?”  
      “I’m… I don’t know. I’m so tired of hurting… I don’t want this anymore.”  
      “What can I do to help you? Is there anything I can do?” Steven looks up at her and holds his hand out. She hesitantly puts her hand in his. He pulls her hand towards him, and lays her palm against his gem. He looks at her pleadingly.  
      “You can’t be serious, Steven.” Her voice is shaky, like she’s trying to find the joke that she missed.  
      “Please…” Stevens voice is wrecked from crying, and his hand is lying gently over hers on his gem.  
      “I don’t… I don’t think I can.” Pearl is crying, and Steven is reaching up to wipe away her tears.  
      “You’d do it for her.” He stops briefly and looks at the portrait of Rose hanging above the door. “Please, do it for me. I can’t do it myself.”  
Pearl tightens her fingers around his gem slowly.  
      “Thank you.” Steven closes his eyes for a brief moment. Pearl pulls, and he’s gone. All that’s left is his cracked gem resting in her hand. She bubbles him, and sends him away. She stays there, alone. Waiting for whatever comes next.


End file.
